First Aid, but not First Love
by Ailavyuu
Summary: Kotak P3K pun menyimpan banyak benda-benda penuh inspirasi. Subaru x Amuro. [Akaversary 2017]


**AKAVERSARY 2017**

 **Warnings: Boys Love. A little bit OOC.  
**

.

.

 **[ Kotak P3K pun menyimpan banyak benda-benda penuh inspirasi. ]**

 **.**

[ Okiya Subaru x Amuro Tooru. ]

.

* * *

 **[BURNOL] – Ratu Obeng (id:** 1658345 **)**

 **.**

"Jad maumu apalagi, FBI?"

"Perkenalkan lagi, kalau kau lupa. Okiya Subaru."

"Jawab pertanyaanku atau keluar dari sini, dasar tuli."

Di sore yang cerah ini, seharusnya Poirot begitu damai dan tentram. Bukannya gonjang-ganjing karena amukan salah satu pelayan tampan terbaiknya.

"Kau belum pernah memanggil namaku dengan benar. Masih belum bisa melupakan mantanmu, ya? Tidak sangka Amuro-san tipe orang yang susah _move-on_."

"AKAI SHUUICHI!"

"Oh, jadi namanya Akai Shuuichi?"

Si kulit tropis sampai luput menyadari pelanggan yang tadinya duduk anteng mulai lenyap satu persatu di sela desisan-desisan emosional. Karena prioritas Amuro sekarang, dia harus berhasil mengusir mahasiswa gadungan (menurutnya) ini bagaimanapun caranya, apapun resikonya.

"Mobilku mogok," Bodo amat. Alasan Subaru tidak membuat Amuro bersimpati, dia juga tidak ada niatan menjadi relawan baik hati di tengah jam kerja, "Kulit tanganku terbakar knalpot karena ceroboh saat membuka kap depan. Apa aku boleh minta obat luka bakar atau pasta gigi sebelum bekasnya semakin parah?"

Amuro memerhatikan tangan mencurigakan yang tampak terlatih itu—kini dihiasi garis melintang berwarna merah yang sepertinya cukup menyakitkan. Sayang sekali luka itu bukan terjadi di leher, karena dia bersedia menarik kerah tinggi Subaru kapanpun untuk membuktikan kalau deduksinya selama ini benar.

Tapi sifat dasar baik hati tidak dapat dipungkiri. Dengan hati sedikit luluh, si pirang terpaksa mengambil jarak mundur untuk mencari kotak P3K untuk mencari obat luka bakar yang tersedia.

"Nih." Amuro menjulurkan tangan sembari menggerutu pelan, "Lain kali ... h-hati-hati ... bodoh ..."

 _KYUNNN~_

Langsung dari tangan yang bersangkutan, Subaru menerima salep berukuran kecil dengan berseri-seri. Membuka tutupnya kemudian mencolek sedikit isinya setelah ditekan tidak terlalu keras. Yang membuat Amuro melongo, pria yang mengakunya lebih muda ini bukan mengoles salep tersebut di tangan, tapi malah membuka sedikit bajunya (yang permukaannya terlalu berbentuk) lalu mengusapnya di seputar dada.

"Tunggu. Bukannya luka bakarnya ada di tangan?" telunjuk Amuro mengarah lurus-lurus pada bekas yang dimaksud.

Senyuman khas. Anggukan mantap helaian merah muda, "Tepat. Tapi hatiku lebih terbakar karena api cinta darimu."

"KELUAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

Di sore yang cerah ini, seharusnya Poirot begitu damai dan tentram.

Seharusnya sih.

.

* * *

 **[ANTISEPTIK] – Matthew Shinez (id:** 2708416 **)**

 **.**

Amuro merutuk. Amuro ingin mengaum. Pokoknya Amuro sensi hari ini.

Sensi kayak cewek PMS yang kalo disenggol pasti ngebacok.

Ada yang bilang kalo sensi bikin otak korslet mungkin itu ada benarnya. Sekarang aja udah pegang linggis buat bobol rumah kayak maling.

—terus nyusruk ke semak-semak gara-gara ke _-gap_ sama mahluk yang numpang di rumah.

Sial, kalau dia beneran bisa PMS, dia bakal pakai alasan itu untuk menjelaskan kronologis yang ada. Bilang saja karena PMS darah liarnya bangkit dan jadi ingin memanjati dinding dan menggigit tulang kering manusia di depannya ini.

"Fufu, anda ceroboh sekali ya. Bisa berdiri?"

 _Kacamata sialan. Jangan senyum-senyum kayak gak punya dosa, ya._

Amuro berdiri, tapi mukanya menunduk. Mungkin mikir mau pasang muka apa karena dia sudah ketahuan bertingkah ababil di hadapan targetnya sendiri.

"Ah, makasih."

Akhirnya pasang senyum seadanya—"Ouch!" Yang langsung hilang saat ada ranting tajam kurang ajar menyayat bagian pantatnya sampai robek.

 ** _Breeet—_** yang sangat nistah.

"Wah, Amuro-kun, belakangnya berdarah habis ngapain semalam?"

 _Jir._ _Jangan ambigu_ _,_ _plis._

.

"Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin saya tanyakan. Tapi, kenapa anda bisa jatuh ke semak-semak **di dalam** halaman rumah?"

 _Ah, kampret._

Ingin rasanya Amuro mengganas. _Henshin_ jadi anjing jejadian dan mengubur mahluk di depannya ini untuk menghilangkan segala bukti dan kecurigaan.

Malu, jir.

Ketahuan nyungsep pas lagi buntutin seseorang sama targetnya sendiri. Mana sekarang dia diundang ke dalam rumah dengan modus mau ngobatin luka. Iya, amuro sadar dia compang-camping kayak gembel sekarang.

Tangan besar menepuk kepalanya, menjatuhkan dedaunan yang menyangkut di surai miliknya.

 _Gak usah pura-pura baik. Gua tahu elo coman modus._ Amuro membatin penuh sumpah. Mengabaikan panas di telinganya yang entah kenapa terasa membara.

Subaru taruh kotak obat di meja.

"Kalau gitu, Amuro-san. Tolong hadap belakang sebentar." Perintah dengan sentuhan lengan tak beradab di pinggangnya dan main tarik ke belakang.

 ** _CTAAR_**

"KAMU NGAPAIN PEGANG-PEGANG!?"

Subaru angkat alis. "Kan, mau diobatin. Luka di pantat bisa gawat kalau sampai infeksi kalau gak diobati." Berucap dengan polos seolah yang dia lakukan bukanlah hal yang akan mendapat sanksi pidana pelecehan seksual karena percobaan pemerkosaan dengan dalih mengobati pantat korbannya.

"AKU BISA OBATI SENDIRI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA PEGANG-PEGANG!" aumnya menggetarkan kaca jendela. Rebut antiseptik dari tangan Subaru dan langsung balik badan. Misuh-misuh dengan muka semerah jelaga. Sambil baca mantra ' _bakabakabakabakabaka_ ' seolah mengutuk siapapun yang bisa mendengarnya.

"..."

"..."

Amuro membuka gesper.

Subaru mengelus dagu.

"..."

"..."

Amuro bersiap menurunkan resleting. Subaru masih megelus dagu.

"..."

Amuro bersiap menurunkan celana.

Subaru— ** _PAK_** —ditampar dari depan.

"KENAPA KAMU MASIH DI SINI?"

"Siapa tahu anda butuh bantuan menurunkan celana."

"TENTU SAJA NGGAK—Ukkkh! KELUAR!" Amuro melemparkan kotak P3K dengan biadab.

"Ah, darahnya semakin banyak tuh." Subaru memperhatikan darah yang menetes dari celana bagian belakang Amuro. "Kelihatannya cukup parah, Anda yakin tidak butuh bantuan?" Senyum perhatian terulas. Mengumbarkan ketulusan dalam membangun jalinan simpati sebagai sesama manusia yang berbudi pekerti tulus dan ikhlas. Amuro jadi salah tingkah karena pantatnya memang makin **sakit**.

"Saya janji tidak akan macam-macam." Senyum _sales marketing_ yang bikin parno.

Amuro merinding.

.

 ** _Sreet_**

Baiklah, untuk menjelaskan adegan yang terjadi. Dengan pergulatan batin antara pingin menonjok dan mengiris kacamata bersama antipati dan malu luar biasa, Amuro bersender ke sofa membelakangi Subaru—yang sedang dalam sesi menurunkan celana Amuro **untuk proses pengobatan luka**. **Tolong di camkan**.

Subaru tersenyum miring dan— ** _Sriing_** — _welcome pantat mulus_.

Subaru memperhatikan luka di pantat Amuro, ada luka robek yang cukup panjang. Bisa dibayangkan perihnya kalau sampai duduk dalam waktu lama.

"Darahnya lumayan banyak, kubersihkan dulu ya."

"Gak. Usah. Cepat. Obati. Seperlunya." Amuro menekankan tiap suku katanya dengan penuh kekejian yang mengisyaratkan berani-tanganmu-kena-pantatku-ucapkan-selamat-datang-pada-tangan-buntung.

Subaru tentu sangat paham. Aura setan yang keluar sudah sangat menjelaskan. Dia pun menurut saja walau senyumnya masih najong di mata Amuro.

"Baiklah, santai saja." Subaru menyiapkan antiseptik untuk dibubuhi ke kain kasa.

"Kau gila." Amuro mengumpat. Masih tidak sudi tapi sudah terlanjur. Pantatnya sudah terpampang.

"Jangan terlalu tegang, nanti tambah sakit."

"Kalau sampai sakit itu artinya kau macam-macam! Sudah kulakukan saja sendiri!"

"Shh, tidak baik menolak kebaikan hati." Kebaikan hati, _ndasmu_. "Ternyata Amuro-san cukup masokis, ya." Senyum sinis meringis bersama tawa miris. Amuro mendadak membengis.

"Ternyata kau memang ingin mengerjaik—AAWWW!" punggungnya melenting merasakan sentuhan kasar di bagian belakangnya.

Amuro meringis. Dia merasa konyol sekali. Mau menangis dengan luka yang ditekan sama antiseptik. Hell! Amuro bahkan bisa bertahan dari luka tembak dan masih bisa lari meski banjir darah! Kenapa luka di pantat saja bikin meringis sampai harus ada orang lain yang ngobatin? Ap karena dia nakal? Apa ada yang dendam padanya? Apa karena dia sudah menyumpahi seseorang?

"Lain kali kalau manjat rumah orang pakai pengaman." Ucap Subaru mengingatkan, "Biar gak sakit pantat." tapi wajahnya mengesalkan luar biasa. Ketawa lagi. Kacamata sialan.

Selesai semua ini dia akan menonjoknya!

.

* * *

 **[PLESTER] – Wine-cchi (id:** 4568024 **)**

.

"Jadi, apa penyebab wajahmu jadi banyak luka goresan begini?"

"Dicakar Taii-chan dan Goro-chan," jawab si pirang sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Fufufu... Apa sekarang sang pelayan cafe ini beralih profesi jadi pengasuh kucing?"

"BERISIK!"

Ya. Ini semua terjadi saat Kogoro minta tolong Amuro agar menjaga kucing Russian Blue milik istrinya karena ia harus pergi menemui pemohon kasus-Ran dan Conan belum pulang sekolah. Lalu, tidak lama kemudian, Azusa juga minta tolong padanya supaya menjaga kucing Calico milik Poirot. Sebab, ia harus ke minimarket karena persediaan bahan makanan di Poirot sudah menipis.

Dan berakhirlah ia menjadi pengasuh kucing dadakan.

Sebenarnya bagi Amuro ini mudah-toh, kucing titipannya ini jinak. Tapi, entah kenapa saat ia memberikan mereka makanan, dua kucing berbeda ras itu mulai bertengkar. Amuro yang ingin memisahkannya malah tercakar oleh dua kucing ini.

"Hei, apa sekarang kau sendirian?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenap-H-Hei!" Pemuda pirang itu terkejut saat Subaru tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua bahunya dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi cafe.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak per—" tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Amuro, lelaki sipit itu seenaknya melangkah ke dapur Poirot dan mengambil sebuah kotak putih kecil berlambang palang merah yang ada di sudut dapur.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah!"

"Wah, sepertinya obat lukanya habis."

"Ya sudah! Biarkan sa—"

"Tunggu, ada yang lain kok. Obat alami yang paling ampuh. Tunggu sebentar." Sang lelaki sipit itu berlalu ke dapur. Kemudian, ia kembali lagi ke meja tempat Amuro duduk sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Tutup matamu."

"Hah?"

"Sudah, turuti saja perkataanku. Tutup matamu serapat mungkin dan jangan membukanya sebelum kusuruh." titah Subaru.

Amuro menutup matanya rapat-rapat, lalu Subaru mulai mengoleskan sesuatu di wajah Amuro—di bagian luka goresannya.

Sampai...

"WUAA! PANAS!" Sontak Amuro langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke wajahnya yang terasa seperti terbakar.

"Ya ampun, kau ini seperti perempuan saja. Tenanglah sedikit." ucap sang lelaki sipit ini enteng.

"Kau mengoleskan apa sih?! Kok panas begini?!" tanya Amuro yang berusaha menahan perih di wajahnya.

"Parutan cabai." jawabnya santai.

"APAA?!"

ASTAGA! Dia ini berniat mengobati lukanya atau malah memperparah, sih?!

"Konon, obat yang paling ampuh itu justru obat yang sangat perih dan pahit rasanya."

 _YA TAPI GAK GINI JUGA KALI!_ batin Amuro dongkol.

Subaru segera mencari plester luka di dalam kotak P3K. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengambil beberapa buah dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Sini, biar aku tempelkan." ucap Subaru.

Subaru menarik wajah _tan_ itu mendekat, lalu menempelkan plester luka itu satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Dan setelahnya si lelaki sipit ini terkekeh kecil. Pemuda itu nampak lucu sekali.

"Apa sih?" tanya Amuro.

"Ah tidak. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." pamit Subaru akhirnya tanpa memesan apapun. Lalu, ia pun keluar.

Berhubung sekarang cafe sedang sepi, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelap kaca. Namun, ia nyaris menimpuk kaca yang sedang dilapnya saat melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana.

Kini, wajahnya yang tertempel banyak plester itu—entah kebetulan atau disengaja-benar-benar menyerupai hewan yang dititipkannya.

"SUBARU SIALAN!"

.

* * *

 **[** ** **OBAT TETES MATA** ] – kiyoha (id: **6267419 **)**

.

Subaru paling benci diabaikan.

Apalagi yang mengabaikannya adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

Amuro Tooru. Dua puluh dua tahun. Status saat ini : tengah bekerja sambilan sebagai tutor SMA sembari memilah lowongan kerja. Pagi sampai sore bekerja di kafe Poirot, malamnya ia mengajar selama satu sampai dua jam di rumah anak didiknya. Beruntung kalau sampai diajak makan malam bersama. Terkadang Amuro juga membawakan satu-dua _slice shortcake_ atau _sandwich_ dari Poirot sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Tapi Subaru tidak suka melihat kekasih tercintanya bekerja keras. Pekerjaan Amuro sehari-hari di Poirot saja sudah cukup menyibukkan, bila dikombo lagi dengan mengajar, maka kapan Amuro bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bermesraan dengannya?

Bahkan sampai tahun lalu saja ia seringkali mengabaikan proyek kehidupan S2nya itu demi bisa berkencan dengan sang kekasih yang notabene beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, sebab dirinya jarang sekali memiliki waktu luang di tengah kesibukan menyusun karya akhir—lagi, ia nampak kesepian.

Namun sekarang?

Air susu dibalas air tuba.

.

"Tooru."

"Okiya-san, kepalamu membentuk bayangan di kertasku. Tolong menyingkir."

 _Jengkel_.

"Sudah dua jam kau berkutat dengan bank soal itu. Istirahatlah sebentar." Tangan kanan membentuk angka nol, sebelah lagi membentuk angka satu.

"Kapan kita begini?"

Kamus bahasa Inggris setebal sepuluh senti dilempar tanpa ampun.

"Tidak malam ini. Sebentar lagi Yuuya-kun akan menghadapi ujian nasional dan ujian masuk universitas, aku sudah berjanji—aku akan mengantarkannya menjadi almamater _Toudai_ apapun yang terjadi. Karena itu, aku harus menyusun soal-soal latihan yang berkualitas."

Alis Subaru lantas bertaut. Iris lumutnya melirik tajam dari balik lensa kacamata. Ia merasa kalah dari bocah SMA yang bahkan belum pernah mencicip lezatnya cinta alias jomblo menahun. Kalah dari seorang perjaka yang tidak punya kata pacar di kamusnya. Cuma bermodalkan otak dan ketulusan saja. Masih lebih baik kalau kalah dari pria yang memang romantis, kaya, tampan...

"Aaah." Keluhan Amuro menginterupsi gerutu dalam batin Subaru. Anak itu memijat cekungan di antara mata, berupaya meredakan pegal dari cahaya lampu belajar yang terus bersinar terang. Terus menerus bekerja dalam posisi ini membuat matanya lelah.

"Okiya-san, bisa tolong ambilkan obat tetes mata dari kotak P3K?"

Seringai jahat ditampilkan—samar—buru-buru ditutupinya dengan senyuman manis khas Okiya Subaru.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Amuro menghela napas lega. ' _Syukurlah, nampaknya Okiya-san tidak marah.'_

...

...

...

' _Tidakkah ia terlalu lama?'_

"Okiya-san?" panggilnya cemas, menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu geser yang menyekat kamar dengan dapur.

"Obatnya ketemu?"

"Ini ada. Maaf ya, tadi lama mencarinya."

' _Apa aku menaruhnya tidak di tempat yang biasa?'_

"Terima kasih." ujarnya manis. Tidak pikir panjang lagi, tutup untir segera diputar, memposisikan corong bening tepat di atas retina, dan—

"—aakh!"

Siapa juga yang menyangka bahwa Subaru telah menyulap obat mata tersebut menjadi ramuan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan campuran bahan spesial : _air jeruk nipis_?

Botol obat tetes mata terlempar entah ke mana, terpisah jauh dari tutup yang semestinya melekat. Refleks, Amuro memegangi mata kanannya yang kini pedih dan kesakitan. ' _Apa—apa yang terjadi?! Mengapa?!'_

Subaru menyeringai sadistik, mencengkram dagu sang kekasih dengan kuku-kukunya. "Kalau begini tidak bisa melihat rumus matematika atau membaca _tense_ bahasa Inggris, 'kan?"

"Oki—"

Amuro berusaha keras membuka mata, niat memprotes tindakan sang kekasih yang terlampau keterlaluan barusan—namun gagal. Subaru terlanjur membungkamnya dengan ciuman, mencumbu ganas seolah kesetanan, kemudian membantingnya ke permukaan meja tanpa belas kasihan sehingga berkas-berkas di atasnya jatuh berhamburan.

"Waktunya bermain, Tooru sayang."

 _Mari memadu cinta di atas soal-soal latihan milik Yuuya-kun, anak didikmu tersayang, agar ia tahu bahwa Amuro Tooru hanyalah milik Okiya Subaru seorang._

.

* * *

 **[KOMPRES DEMAM] – yamichan-kagami (id:** 7392746 **)  
**

 **.**

OKIYA Subaru adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan teknik yang disibukkan dengan karya akhirnya. Selama mengerjakan tugas akhir itu, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah kafe kecil bernama Poirot, entah untuk sekedar memesan makan siang dan minum atau sekedar mengerjakan tugasnya di sana sampai jam tutup kafe tiba. Kehadiran Subaru di sana cukup membuat beberapa pelanggan Poirot menjadi heboh sendiri dan terkadang Amuro Tooru sebagai pelayan harus menenangkan para pelanggan perempuan yang heboh itu.

Sejujurnya Amuro ingin mengusir Subaru agar tak usah datang kemari, tetapi intensitas kedatangannya yang cukup sering di Poirot membuat sang pelayan tak bisa mengusirnya. Apalagi Subaru datang memang membeli sesuatu meski pemuda itu selalu saja menetap di kafe dalam waktu yang lama. Karena hal inilah, Subaru pun sampai mengenal Azusa juga Amuro yang bekerja sebagai pelayan.

DAN hari ini seperti biasa, Subaru datang ke Poirot untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Pemuda itu membuka pintu kafe dan terdiam melihat pelayan yang ada hanya pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Saat Amuro selesai menghidangkan kopi untuk pelanggan lain, maniknya tertuju pada Subaru dan menghela napas panjang sebelum tersenyum lalu menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu sebagai tamu.

"Selamat datang, Okiya-san. Ingin memesan menu seperti biasa, 'kan?"

"Iya, terima kasih, Amuro-san."

Subaru pun berjalan menuju meja yang selalu saja ia duduki di kafe yaitu ujung meja yang letaknya dekat dengan jendela dan menyalakan laptopnya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Tak lama, Amuro datang dengan membawa menu yang dipesannya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum tipis tetapi menaruh pesanan Subaru dengan cukup keras di meja hingga pemuda itu menoleh padanya.

"Ini pesananmu. Sebaiknya kau segera makan lalu pergi dari sini, kalau ingin mengerjakan tugas kau bisa melakukannya di perpustakaan 'kan?"

"Tapi aku lebih nyaman mengerjakannya di sini, apalagi ada Amuro-san."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Banyak. Tetapi yang paling utama itu adalah kau pemicu semangatku untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir ini, _Hime_."

Amuro tampak kesal mendengar perkataan itu dan hampir saja ingin memukul kepala pria berkacamata itu dengan nampan yang dibawanya hingga pingsan, tapi ia menahan diri. _Dia pelanggan, Amuro Tooru. Lelaki sialan ini adalah pelanggan, jangan sakiti dia._ Dengan meyakinkan diri seperti itu, ia tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh pada Subaru sekalipun ia kesal padanya. Siapa juga lelaki yang senang dipanggil dengan sebutan _hime_ oleh lelaki lain?

Emosi Amuro selalu saja meninggi tiap kali Subaru datang kemari dan memanggilnya seperti itu. Kenapa Amuro begitu kesal dengan kehadiran Subaru di Poirot? Mudah saja, selain karena hal itu, lelaki berkacamata ini tak hanya mengerjakan tugas tetapi mata itu selalu tertuju padanya. Tentu saja Amuro menyadarinya, pandangan Subaru padanya sangat intens sampai ia merinding sendiri. Tetapi ketika menoleh pada Subaru, lelaki itu justru mengerjakan tugasnya dan bersikap seolah tak melakukan apa-apa. Sikap itu yang sangat menjengkelkan.

"Amuro-san, kau tak ingin menyemangatiku agar mengerjakan tugas akhir dengan lancar?"

"Tidak perlu! Kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!"

Amuro pun langsung pergi meninggalkannya dan memilih melayani pelanggan lain sedangkan Subaru kembali pada kesibukannya. Sesekali Amuro merasa kepalanya pusing, mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah bekerja sejak beberapa hari belakangan dan hanya memiliki sedikit waktu istirahat. Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi dan memijit keningnya. Untung saja kafe sedang tidak ada pelanggan lain hingga ia tak perlu bangun dari tempat duduknya.

 _Rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali, badanku sedikit panas? Apa aku sakit?_ Amuro hanya bisa membatin dan melirik ke arah meja pelanggan, untung saja pelanggan siang ini tak sebanyak biasanya hingga ia bisa beristirahat sejenak. Sayang sekali Azusa tak masuk hari ini hingga ia tak bisa membagi pekerjaannya dengan gadis itu. Helaan napas terdengar darinya dan ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

SEBUAH gerakan pada bahu mengganggu tidur Amuro, pemuda itu pun membuka mata dan terkejut melihat Subaru tepat berada di hadapannya. Jarak wajah keduanya pun sangat dekat, jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya mungkin mengira keduanya akan berciuman. Amuro pun langsung bangun dan menjaga jarak dari Subaru.

"O, Okiya-san?! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu, tadinya aku tak ingin membangunkanmu karena wajah tidurmu sangat manis, tapi demi dirimu sendiri maka aku membangunkanmu."

Amuro mengabaikan perkataan pemuda itu dan melihat sekeliling, suasana Poirot sangat sepi dan tak ada pelanggan sama sekali kecuali Subaru ini. Mungkin mereka semua sudah pulang tanpa ia sadari. Si pirang pun terkejut ketika Subaru lagi-lagi mendekatkan wajah dan menyentuh keningnya yang panas. Sudah pasti ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang sakit hari ini, menyebalkan.

"Kau demam, Amuro-san? Pantas saja kau terlihat lelah tadi hingga tertidur begitu."

"Aku tak perlu perhatianmu itu, terima kasih!"

"Kau tak bisa keras kepala begitu, _hime_."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, sial!"

"Kau cukup bersemangat untuk orang sakit, Amuro-san. Aku salut dengan semangatmu."

"Simpan omong kosongmu, Okiya-san. Aku..."

Subaru hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus kompres demam yang praktis dibawa kemana-mana dari sakunya itu, ia mengambil sebuah kompres dan memakaikannya di kening Amuro hingga si pirang terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kenapa Subaru harus melakukan itu padanya? Senyum dari si pemuda berkacamata itu membuatnya merasa ngeri sendiri.

"Kau harus sembuh dan banyak istirahat, Amuro-san. Kau tidak bisa bekerja jika sakit seperti ini. Setidaknya kompres ini bisa menurunkan demammu untuk sementara. Meskipun begitu, sebaiknya kau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!"

"Tentu saja bisa."

Subaru menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk Poirot dan menempelkan lambang "tutup" pada kafe itu. Betapa terkejutnya Amuro dengan tindakan tersebut, sejak kapan Subaru melakukannya? Mungkin saat ia tak sengaja tertidur tadi. Tanpa ia sadari Subaru sudah bertindak sejauh itu, lancang sekali pemuda berkacamata ini.

"Hei, Okiya Subaru-san yang sok perhatian denganku, terima kasih atas perbuatanmu yang tak perlu itu. Kau membuat penghasilan Poirot berkurang saja hari ini. Bisa-bisanya kau..."

Subaru terdiam dan tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi langsung mendekati Amuro lalu menggendongnya ala tuan putri. Rasanya Amuro ingin marah-marah dan menjambak rambut Subaru, tapi jika begitu ia pasti jatuh dan rasanya akan sangat sakit. Ia tak ingin ketika demam harus pula membiarkan bokongnya mencium lantai. Kalau begitu rasanya seperti jatuh tertimpa tangga pula.

"Turunkan aku, Okiya-san!"

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Yang benar saja? Kau mau menggendongku seperti ini? Kau membuatku malu, brengsek!"

"Tak usah malu, _hime._ Biarkan aku mengantarmu. Ah, karena aku tak tahu rumahmu sebaiknya aku membawamu ke rumahku saja dan kurawat sampai sembuh. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh-aneh padamu."

"Kata-katamu itu justru membuatku makin khawatir, sialan!"

Amuro merasa itu ide terburuk yang pernah ada. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa begitu saja ke rumah orang lain. Ia ingin melepaskan diri tapi gerakannya terasa lemas karena demamnya semakin tinggi dan Subaru tetap bersikeras menggendongnya keluar dari Poirot. Rasanya Amuro ingin mengubur dirinya saja ketika pandangan orang-orang tertuju pada mereka ketika keluar dari Poirot. Setelah itu Amuro sama sekali tak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Subaru tersenyum saja melihat reaksi Amuro yang seperti ini. Jarang sekali ia melihat pemandangan langka begini, kalau bisa ia ingin mengabadikan momen tersebut dalam ponselnya, tetapi ia yang menggendong Amuro tak bisa melakukannya. Ternyata ada untungnya ia selalu berada di Poirot dalam jangka waktu lama. _Kalau seperti ini, sebaiknya kubawa ke rumah dengan berjalan saja daripada naik mobil._ Ternyata Okiya Subaru sudah memiliki niat busuk agar mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

.

* * *

 **[PERBAN ELASTIS] – nonmaden (id:** 4641904 **)**

 **.**

Amuro kesal. Usahanya untuk membongkar identitas Subaru Okiya berbuah kegagalan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau hobi menyusup ke rumah orang,"

Subaru Okiya baru saja kembali dari berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan sehari-hari, mendapati seseorang tengah berada di dalam rumahnya tanpa izin.

"Kau salah paham. Kebetulan kau tidak ada di rumah dan pintunya terbuka. Waktu kupanggil kau tidak menjawab, jadi aku langsung masuk,"

Alasan klasik.

"Hmm, aku yakin aku sudah mengunci pintu sebelum keluar tadi,"

"Mana kutahu. Mungkin saja ada pencuri yang masuk sebelum aku. Kau justru mencurigaiku sebagai penyusup,"

Amuro berusaha tenang. Dia harus bisa membebaskan diri.

"Bagaimana aku tidak curiga jika gerak gerikmu tampak tak wajar, Tuan Amuro,"

"Aku hanya berhati-hati karena ruangannya gelap dan tidak tahu tempat saklar lampu,"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti sedang mencari saklar lampu saat aku datang, Tuan Amuro,"

Kaki melangkah perlahan, mendekati si pemuda berkulit eksotis yang duduk tak berdaya.

" ... itu karena aku mencarimu. Bukankah aneh jika aku masuk tanpa izin? Aku tidak ingin dicurigai sebagai penyusup. Yah, kau sudah menganggapku demikian sih," –dan sejatinya Amuro Tooru memang berniat menyusup–

Amuro masih berusaha menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Seolah membaca maksud Amuro, Subaru semakin mendekat.

"Mencariku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak di rumah?" bibir didekatkan ke telinga pemuda pirang, "kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan ikatan itu, Amuro,"

Amuro bergidik. Sial. Padahal yang diikatkan di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya adalah perban elastis yang baru saja dibeli Subaru, Amuro tetap gagal melepaskan tangan dan kakinya. Dia yakin setelah ini pasti ada bekas memerah di kulitnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melepaskannya, Tuan Subaru? Aku bukan pencuri maupun penyusup, kau tidak perlu sewaspada ini lagi,"

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin kau pukuli lagi seperti sebelumnya. Bisa-bisa aku tidak sanggup mengerjakan thesis karena badanku lebam-lebam,"

Cih, rasanya Amuro ingin tertawa. Bisa-bisanya pria berkacamata itu berkata demikian setelah berhasil membekuk Amuro bahkan mengikatnya kedua lengan dan kakinya. Apa pria ini sedang menghinanya?

"Untuk apa aku memukulimu lagi? Aku hanya ingin bertamu,"

"Bertamu ketika pemilik rumah sedang tidak ada? Dan masuk tanpa permisi?"

Lagi-lagi. Napas hangat Subaru kembali menerpa daun telinga Amuro, membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Aku tidak merasa kau ingin bertamu, Tuan Amuro,"

Tangan Subaru mulai menggerayangi tubuh Amuro. Jemarinya menyelinap di sela pakaian si pirang.

"Tunggu, kau mau apa?"

Panik. Amuro berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Subaru. Sayangnya pergerakannya ditahan oleh si empunya rumah.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin sedikit menghukum penyusup yang masuk ke rumahku,"

Sebagian penutup tubuh dilepas paksa. Amuro terperanjat.

"Tunggu! Hngh! "

Jemari Subaru memainkan tubuh bagian bawah Amuro. Amuro berusaha menahan suaranya. Dia ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tubuhnya tak berdaya di bawah permainan Subaru.

"Kau tidak perlu menahannya. Keluarkan saja suaramu, Amuro- _san_ ,"

Padahal posisi mereka sejak tadi begitu dekat. Seharusnya Amuro bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat bagian leher Subaru. Namun, Amuro justru melewatkan semua kesempatan itu. Sekarang, pada saat posisinya sangat menguntungkan, tubuhnya justru tidak berdaya. Amuro tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Jemari Subaru terlalu ahli memainkan bagian bawahnya.

"Ahahaha!"

Tawa Amuro meledak. Dia tak menyangka ternyata telapak kakinya sangat sensitif hingga mudah dibuat geli.

.

* * *

 **[OBAT TETES MATA] – HanaFujo. (id:** 9939293 **)**

 **.**

Kenapa ia berada di kosan –baca mansion tumpangan – milik –katanya- mahasiswa jurusan teknik mesin S2 berumur 27 ini dia tidak tau. Sadar-sadar dia sudah ada di pangkuan si kacamata sipit ini.

.

Padahal Amuro hanya ingin mengintai –baca : stalk- pria bernaba Okiya Subaru seperti biasa. Dan entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah duduk di ruang makan + dapur keduaman Kudo, -dipaksa- mencicipi kare percobaan buatan mahasiswa berkacamata sipit ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara centong sup yang terjatuh ke lantai. Subaru mengerang kesakitan, menutupi mata kirinya.

"Ada apa, Okiya-san?" tanya Amuro, agak terkaget dengan kondisi mahasiswa didepannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Amuro-kun. Hanya, bubuk kari ynag kugunakan terhembus hingga masuk mata." Ujar Subaru.

"Mou..." Amuro pun bangkit dari kursinya, menuju kamar mandi untuk mengambil kotak P3K.

"Kau mau apa, Amuro-kun?"

"Bilas Matamu di wastafel! Aku cari obat tetes mata di kotak P3Kmu dulu." Perintah Amuro.

Tidak bisa protes karena matanya sakit, Subaru pun segera membilas matanya. Amuro pun kembali sambil membawa obat tetes mata begitu Subaru selesai membilas.

"Duduk di kursi!" Subaru duduk dikursi sesuai perintah Amuro. Amuro memegag kedua sisi wajah Subaru, mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Tidak lupa melepas kacamata pemuda didepannya.

"Amuro-kun?"

"Diam dulu!" perintah Amuro entah kenapa membuat Subaru tercengang, terasa begitu mengundang.

Amuro membuka kelopak mata Subaru, memperlihatkan iris berwarna hijau yang selintas mirip milik seseorang, tapi dikesampingkan sementara. Berusaha meneteskan obat di tangannya ke mata Subaru.

Tetesan obat terasa di mata Subaru, dia pun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mmebiasakan matanya kembali.

"Kurasa sudah agak baikan, aku kembalikan obat ini ke tempatnya." Ketika hendak beranjak, Amuro merasa ada yang memegang pinggangnya. Dan ternyata pemilik tangan tersebut adalah Subaru.

"Sebenarnya, mataku yang sebelahnya lagi agak gatal. Bisakah kau meneteskan kembali obatnya?" pinta Subaru sambil menarik Amuro ke dalam dekapannya.

"HAH! Kau gila ya! Barusan kan Cuma mata kanan bilangnya!"

"Tapi ini salah Amuro-kun. Apa daritadi kau tidak sadar kalau saat mengobatiku kau naik ke pangkuanku?"

"Na-!" Amuro tidak sadar perbuatannya malah membuatnya masuk ke dalam sarang serigala.

"sebaiknya Amuro-kun bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku 'panas' karena ulahmu, sekaligus aku membayar pengobatan darimu."

"Apanya yang harus dipertanggung ja- HEI! APA YANG KAU SENTUH HAH!?"

Dan Subaru pun terus menggerayangi tubuh Amuro.

"YAMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

* * *

 **[ANTISEPTIK]—Ratu Galau (id:** 1591962 **)**

.

"Aaah! Aaaahn!"

"Tahan sebentar, Amuro."

"Aaah! Tapi—hentikan!" ada airmata yang jatuh menuruni pipi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Tahan."

"Jangan—aah! Terlalu kencang—Aaagh! Okiya Subaruuuu! Aaah! Ada anak-anak!"

.

Berawal dari sebuah keinginan menjurus ngidam.

Hari ini Amuro ingin makan kari, dan Subaru yang kebetulan datang ke Poirot menawarinya masak bersama. Amuro setuju, membeli bahan-bahannya, lalu melaju ke rumah Kudou. Ternyata di sana dia sudah disambut oleh krucil-krucil cilik yang juga ingin makan kari.

Tidak ada acara makan berdua. Tapi, biarlah. Toh krucil-krucil detektif ini akan jadi pemeriah suasana.

"Aw!" ringis Amuro Tooru saat salah satu jari teriris pisau dapur. Kentang yang dipotong dibiarkan begitu saja, dengan setengahnya masih berbentuk bulat.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau masih tanya ada apa?" sudut siku-siku bersarang di pelipis Amuro. "Tidak lihat ini?"

"Jarimu kenapa?"

Ingin rasanya memberikan bogem mentah pada wajah berkacamata itu.

"Aku mau cari antiseptik dulu. Tolong urus karinya," Amuro meninggalkan dapur, membiarkan kentang dan sayur-sayuran lainnya.

Sekarang, grup detektif cilik itu tengah tertidur. Amuro jadi tidak begitu leluasa mencari kotak P3K di dalam rumah. Takut membangunkan anak-anak itu.

"Hei, kotak P3k di mana?" tanyanya pada Subaru, yang masih asyik berkutat di dapur.

"Ada di sana."

"Di sana manaa?" Amuro berputar, melihat arah dagu Subaru. Tidak ada apapun di sana. Hanya tembok kosong ruang duduk keluarga Kudou. "Di manaaa?" ada nada mirip _Dora the Explorer_.

Lalu tiba-tiba pandangan Amuro gelap. Subaru tengah menutup penglihatan sang pirang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak perlu kotak P3k. Ada antiseptik di sini," sebuah botol kecil digenggamkan pada tangan Amuro. Pinggang rampingnya ditarik, mendekati si pria kacamata.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita main dulu?"

Hah, main apa?

.

Main sadis-sadisan.

Bukan.

Subaru cara ngobatinnya nggak nyantai. antiseptiknya merek luar. Perih banget. Subaru pakai banjur seenak jidat pada luka di jari Amuro.

"Subaruuuu! Atiiiiit!"

"Itu bahasa apa, sih?" sahut si kacamata.

 _Dasar. Ada-ada saja_ Adult _jaman_ now. Conan ngintip, merasa suara ringisan Amuro menjurus tak patut didengar anak SD.

* * *

Iya. Maafkan judul yang entah di mana nilai estetiknya itu :( Happy birthday untuk Shuuichi Akai / Okiya Subaru. Tahun lalu, Akai kami bully dengan segudang cinta. Tahun ini pembalasan dendamnyaaa xDD #ehe

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang mau partisipasi~ terutama **Ratu Obeng** dengan segala kerja kerasnya. AKAM road to Canon 2018! #ya

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
